Tomcatting around
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: AU story. Angel is having trouble dealing with a rebellious sixteen year old Connor. Spike steps in and takes Connor out on the town for a night of debauchery. Contains graphic descriptions of sex and general naughtiness as well as disciplinary spanking. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is purely written for fun. All characters property of Joss Whedon.

Angel was at his wits end. For the last week or so ever since Connor turned sixteen, he was becoming moody, secretive, and more rebellious than ever. Every little thing seemed to set him off and make him want to start a fight. It was a fight to get him up in the morning for school. Another fight after school to get him to do his homework. Another fight every evening to get him to go to bed. Even something simple like brushing his hair, or eating breakfast resulted in a screaming match.

Stomping feet, slamming doors, and sullen looks with rolling eyes was the order of the day now. Plus there was also Connor's music to contend with. For a vampire with extra sensitive hearing and a taste for classical music, the discordant jarring racket of Connor's heavy metal music being blasted at full volume at all hours of the day and night was very nerve-wracking indeed. Angel thought if he had to listen to that damn Mutiny Within c.d. one more time, he'd tear his own ears off.

For all his volumes and scrolls of information, there was nothing about dealing with a teenager in any of them. Sighing, Angel turned to the internet for advice. After typing in a list of Connor's behavioral problems into the search engine, Angel was bombarded with thousands of results and none of them were very comforting to the worried vampire. A common theme in the results was that drugs could be an issue. The idea that Connor could be on drugs was terrifying.

"I'll just have to search his room and make sure. It's for his own good." Angel thought to himself.

The next morning after Connor left for school, and before the rest of the team arrived for work, Angel took his set of spare keys and walked upstairs to Connor's room. The door was locked tightly and various "Do not disturb" and "Do not enter" signs were plastered over it. The locked door was another worrying thing. Connor never used to lock his door. Only in the last year did he start doing that and insisting that people knock before they entered.

Angel unlocked the door and went inside. The room at first glance looked like any other teenaged boy's room. A little messy, but not too bad. The double bed was unmade and there was a small pile of dirty clothes in the middle of the floor. The desk was covered with a pile of c.d.'s, video games, homework papers, empty pop cans, and crumpled candy wrappers.

Before he started his search, Angel tidied the room. Normally this was something he would have made Connor do, but the mess was starting to give him a headache and he didn't want to have to have another argument when Connor came home. When everything was straightened up, Angel began to search the room for drugs.

His heightened sense of smell came in handy. He couldn't smell any drugs, but he searched carefully in all the likely hiding places to be sure. So far all he found were a few dust bunnies and a stray sock. The last place to look was the drawer in Connor's nightstand. Angel pulled the drawer completely out and carefully tipped its contents out onto the bed.

At first he didn't see anything to cause any alarm. There was a small package of tissues, a few batteries, a spare USB drive, what looked like a bottle of hand lotion at first glance, and a couple of magazines. Angel turned the magazines over to examine their front covers, and got a hell of a shock after doing so. They were porn magazines! One was a copy of Hustler's Barely Legal and the other was a copy of Juggs. Angel's eyes grew wide as he stared down at the glossy photographs of the nude girls on the covers. If he could have blushed, his face would have been beet red. The idea that his teenage son had something like this was quite embarrassing. Turning his head, Angel's eyes fell onto what he had assumed was a bottle of hand lotion. Come to find out, it was a bottle of lube. Angel couldn't speak. All he could do was sit and stare at the wall, feeling quite old indeed.

Connor arrived back home from school a lot earlier than expected due to a broken water main. After tossing his jacket and bookbag onto one of the couches in the hotel lobby, he ran upstairs. When he got to his bedroom door, he was quite taken aback to see it wide open and to find his dad sitting on his bed holding a couple of very familiar magazines.

"Dad! What the hell?! Why are you in my room and why are you messing around with my stuff?!" Connor snapped. His young face turning red with embarassment.

"Connor..." Angel started to speak but Connor cut him off.

"No! I don't wanna talk about it! Just gimmee those and get the hell out of here!"

Angel sighed and left. He'd try to talk to him again later after he had a chance to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Angel sat alone in his office wondering what to do about Connor. He glanced around the room at all of the mementos, lost in thought. There was numerous pictures in frames on the walls and on the desk itself. Pictures dating from the day Connor was born all the way up to his sweet sixteen party. A plaster mold of Connor's hand when he was just four years old hung on the wall beside the desk. The handprint was so small now compared to the teenage hand.

There were drawings too that Connor had done over the years. Angel kept them all in a special file. He pulled them out and studied them. The earliest one was just a few hesitant red and blue scribbles of crayon on paper that Connor had done when he was just a few months old. The most recent was a very fine pencil portrait of Fred that Connor had done for his Sophomore Art class.

Where had the time gone? Angel wondered. His little boy was growing up and much too fast. He'd be driving soon, and college was just two short years away. Then after that, well, Angel didn't like to think of it.

It was getting late. He was exhausted. Angel climbed the stairs and headed down the hall toward his own room. As he passed by Connor's door, he paused for a moment to listen. All there was to be heard was some soft, muzzy sounds and the occasional creak of the bedsprings whenever Connor shifted around or turned over. His son was sound asleep.

"Goodnight son. I love you." Angel whispered softly. He kissed his fingertips and brushed them against the door.

The next day, Angel met with the rest of the team in his office to see if they had any advice.

"I'd give him a couple of licks on the bee-hind. That's what my grandmamma did to me whenever I got a sass mouth." Gunn advised.

"My parents never hit me. I'd get grounded or have my stuff taken away for awhile if I misbehaved. Of course I didn't really misbehave that often." Fred put in.

"My father caught me with a nudie magazine once. I got quite a birching from him." Said Wesley.

"I don't see what you're getting your panties in a twist about there, Peaches. The lad's a growing boy. Nothing wrong with a good, healthy wank. I do it all the time! Why just the other night I.."

"Spike! Nobody wants to hear about you wanking!" Angel snapped.

"Alright! Cool your jets. Look, I'll talk to the kid if you want. Maybe he'll take it better from me."

A few nights later, Spike and Connor were alone at the hotel. Angel, Wesley, and Gunn had gone out to investigate a possible new nest of vampires. Fred had gone back to Texas to visit her parents for a few days. Lorne was at Caritas, trying to fix the place up, and Cordelia was at home studying for an audition for a cat food commercial.

In vain, Spike had tried over and over to get the kid to talk but all he got were a few grunts and a shrug or two. Finally he decided to take matters into his own hand. It was time for the kid to see a bit of the world and have a little fun.

Spike penned a short note for Angel and stuck it on the door to Angel's office where it wouldn't be missed.

_Peaches,_

_Took the little bit out for some poncy man to man bonding. Be back later._

_ Fangs and kisses,_

_ Spike_

Outside, Spike climbed aboard his motorcycle and motioned for Connor to climb on behind him.

"Put that spare helmet on! If you end up with your brains splattered all over the interstate, your dad'll stake me! And hang on tight you hear!"

They drove off into the night. After an hour's ride, they pulled up in front of a large Moroccan style mansion with a sign proclaiming the name of their location to be Madam Dorion's Place.

"What is this place?"

"Demon brothel. I figure you're old enough now for a little tail. C'mon."

The bouncer refused at first to let them in due to the fact that Spike was a vampire, and that Connor was underage. After Spike handed over a few folded bills and one of Angel's business cards, the bouncer moved aside and let them in.

"See kid? Money talks. If you've got the dough and you know the right people, you can have anything you like." Spike advised as they walked through the doors and headed for the main room where the girls were waiting.

When Connor got his first glimpse at the girls, his jaw dropped. He had never seen so many beautiful and scantily clad women all in one place before. There were women of all different shapes, sizes, and colors, all of them beautiful and dressed in the finest lingerie. It was a veritable smorgasborge of fleshly delights.

Spike clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Pick any one you want. Don't worry, I've got plenty of doss. Just stick to the basics though. You don't want to get too kinky until you've got a little more experience."

At first, Connor didn't know which one to choose, then he caught the eye of a particularly exotic looking woman who was leaning against the bar. The woman smiled and sensuously made her way over to them. She was tall and leggy with shimmering golden brown skin and glossy black curls. Connor noticed that she was a bit feline in appearance. Her ears were pointed cat ears, and a long, tufted tail poked out of the back of the lacy black panties she wore.

The woman looked Connor up and down. As she appraised him, the vertical pupils of her brilliant green eyes widened to take him in better.

"Good evening. I am Amenti. How may I service you?" She purred as she held out a hand.

Connor gulped and tried to speak, but only a squeak came out.

"Evening Amenti. This is my nephew Connor. It's his first time. Be gentle with him, 'kay?"

"Mmm. It will be my pleasure."

"Good. How much then?"

"Normally you wouldn't be able to afford me, but since it's his first time, shall we say five hundred?"

"Fair enough." Spike opened his wallet and pulled out a small stack of bills. He handed them to Amenti who folded them up and slipped them into her bra strap.

Amenti took Connor by the hand and led him away. After Connor left with Amenti, Spike picked out a few companions of his own. A blond, a brunette, and a redhead.

Once inside Amenti's private chamber, Connor grew even more nervous and excited. Amenti had him strip and sit down on her bed. Connor looked around the room trying to compose himself. In truth, the room was quite lovely. It was lavishly furnished and decorated in red and gold. The wide bed was soft and covered with many pillows and spreads of silk, velvet, and fur.

Amenti stood before him and slowly undressed. Connor's eyes grew wide as he fixed his gaze on her large breasts, firm bottom, and smooth, hairless pussy. Already he was growing hard and she hadn't even touched him yet.

Taking a pillow from the bed, Amenti knelt down between his legs and took a hold of his penis. When her mouth touched him, Connor drew in a sharp breath and moaned, his toes curling into the fur rug underfoot. Amenti's tongue swirled around the head and dipped into the slit, lapping up the pre-cum that was oozing from it. Like a cat's her tongue was slightly rough with a soft underside. For Connor, the combination of smooth and rough with the moisture of her mouth was quite intoxicating. Every nerve of his seemed to be on fire. Tingling heat was pooling in his lower belly and he knew he would soon climax. He tried to warn her, tried to hold back, but it was no use. He came, spurting thick jets of semen down her throat with a groan.

"I'm sorry." He panted.

"It's alright. You're young. We can go as many times as you want. Now how about you do something for me until you recover?"

Amenti joined him on the bed and lay down with her legs spread open. Connor lay down between her legs and with shaking hands, parted her pussy lips to examine the area more closely. For awhile he simply studied the area. The dark brown outer lips, the lighter brown inner ones. Her clitoris. The opening of her vagina. A pleasant, musky aroma arose from her and the delicate flesh there glistened with the juices that were dripping from that opening.

He lowered his head and began to gently lick her, copying her tongue movements and treating her clitoris like she had treated the head of his penis. As he licked, he inserted a finger and began to feel around inside. The inside of her felt like warm, wet velvet. As he probed around, he came across an area that felt quite different. It was rougher in texture than the surrounding skin. When Connor pressed his fingertip to this spot, Ameni bucked and a great deal of fluid gushed out of her.

Connor jumped back, startled. He was sure he had done something wrong.

"Easy there baby. You didn't do anything wrong. You just found my sweet spot is all. Made me feel real good. You remember that spot and find it again when you're inside me and you'll really treat me right."

Connor was soon hard again and with Amenti's encouragements, he climbed on top of her and slid his penis inside. For awhile he just lay there, buried deep in her sweetness. He gritted his teeth, as he tried to avoid cumming too early again. When he was in control again, he moved, thrusting in and out of her slowly and sensuously. He remembered where that one spot was and he angled his penis so the tip brushed against the spot whenever he thrust it in. Each time he made contact with it, Amenti moaned and grew even wetter.

When she climaxed, the walls of her vagina squeezed his penis in a most pleasurable way. The contractions of it sent him over the edge. With one final deep thrust, he came with a shout and collapsed atop her, slick with sweat, panting, and trembling.

After he was recovered and fully dressed again, he thanked Amenti and went back to the main room to meet up with Spike. Spike was just leaving his own girls. The blond vamp was thoroughly disheveled and there was lipstick marks on his cheeks and neck.

"Thanks again ladies, for a wonderful evening." He made them a bow and then gave each of them a saucy tweak on the bottom for good measure.

Back outside again, Spike lit up a cigarette and looked at Connor for a moment.

"Well now, enjoy yourself?" He asked with a smirk.

"Boy did I ever! That Amenti is really something! I swear I was seeing stars!"

Spike laughed. "Well the night's still young. Come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Their second destination of the night was a ratty looking dive bar in the outskirts of Los Angeles called Barnaby's. This time the bouncer didn't even bother to ask for ID. When he saw Spike, he just nodded and waved them inside.

The place was quite a contrast from the lush environment of the brothel. Here there were no polished marble floors or thick fur carpets, only grimy wood floors covered with a sticky residue of spilled beer and sawdust. The walls were covered with dingy plaster instead of red silk wallpaper. The place stunk of sour age, tobacco smoke, alcohol, and other noxious aromas that were better not mentioned.

Spike shouted an order to the bartender for a bottle of whiskey and four glasses. Then he took Connor by the arm and led him through the bar to a back room. Inside the room was a card table and four chairs. On the table were some decks of cards and some poker chips. Two of the chairs were occupied by a couple of demons. The larger of the two with the big, floppy ears was pretty friendly. The other one, a small and skinny blue skinned demon, looked rather shifty and not at all comfortable with the idea of spending any length of time with a human.

Spike greeted both of them with a handshake. "Clem, Frankie. Good to see ya both. Now, who's ready for some poker?" He asked, rubbing his hands together with glee.

Spike and Connor took the other two chairs. Spike handed Connor a small stack of money. "Normally we play for kittens, but I figure you'd probably like to win cash better." Spike explained.

"You play poker for kittens? What do you do with them?"

"Eat them of course! What else would we do with them?" Clem answered with a snort.

Connor made a face. "Sorry I asked."

The bartender soon came in with the whiskey and glasses. Spike paid him and passed the glasses around. He filled each one with a generous dollop of whiskey. Connor at first was going to refuse, but he decided to give in anyway. He took a big gulp and immediately regretted doing so. The alcohol burned his mouth and throat and he started choking and sputtering.

Spike took the glass away and gave him a few thumps on the back. "Easy now there pet. You can't go takin' big gulps like that when you're not used to it. That's whiskey, not soda pop. Just take little sips."

After awhile, Connor got the hang of drinking whiskey. After a few sips, he realized it was actually quite good, and the warmth it gave to his belly was rather pleasant.

"I've got some stogies. Anybody want one?" Frankie asked, pulling a small box of cigars from his jacket pocket.

"Sure." Clem answered. He took one, as did Spike and Connor.

Spike sniffed the cigar appreciatively before lighting it. "Cubans eh? How in the hell did you manage to get your grubby mitts on these?"

"I've got a cousin who works for Castro. He hooks me up."

Spike lit his and Connor's cigars. "Now you don't wanna inhale. That'll just make you puke. Just kinda puff on it." He advised as he handed Connor his cigar.

A few minutes later, Connor didn't think life could get any better. He had a fine group of cards in one hand and a Cuban in the other. In front of him was a glass of whiskey and a big pile of chips. He had already won several hands, and it looked like he was about to win another. If this was what being a man was all about, he was all for it.

It was quite late by the time Angel got back to the hotel. Spike had called and said that Connor was upstairs in his room now, and that he was back at home. Angel wearily headed upstairs to go to bed. As he passed by Connor's room, he was surprised to see that the door was open. Angel could see that the bathroom light was on. He soon heard the sound of someone getting sick.

Walking into his son's bathroom, he found Connor leaning weakly over the toilet bowl, green-faced and moaning. Before Angel could say a word, Connor started heaving again. Angel took a washcloth and wetted it down with cool water. He knelt on the floor next to his son and carefully brushed Connor's long brown hair back. With his other hand, he soothingly rubbed his back. It was the same things he always did whenever Connor had been sick with the flu. This was no flu though. Angel could smell the alcohol and tobacco on him, not to mention also the perfume. For now, Angel would comfort him. Later, Connor would be punished, and there was also a certain bleach-blond vampire that was going to get a serious ass-kicking.

After Connor finally finished vomiting, Angel wiped his face and helped him to his feet. Connor rinsed his mouth out in the sink and leaned on Angel as Angel walked him back to bed.

"Dad? 'MSorry." Connor muttered into his pillow.

"Shhh. It's alright. We'll talk about it later. You just rest now." Angel patted his head and pulled the covers close around him. After kissing him goodnight, Angel left the room.

Spike was sitting on the couch enjoying a mug of blood and watching a soccer game when Angel kicked his door in. One look at Angel's face, and Spike knew he was in trouble. Angel had his game face on and he looked furious.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" Angel snarled. "Drinking! Smoking! He is a teenager! What else did you do? Was there gambling? Did you take him to a whore house? Don't lie to me Spike! I smelled the perfume on him. You did, didn't you? Do you have any idea what you could have done to him? He could have been hurt for God's sake, or worse!"

Angel wouldn't even let Spike get a word in edgewise. All Spike could do was sit and listen as Angel's anger rained down on him.

"Stand up Spike and trousers down."

Spike gawped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Drop the pants and bend over."

Spike glared, but did as he was told. He bent over the arm of the couch with his bum in the air. Angel's large, hard hand whistled through the air and connected with said bum.

"Ouch!" Spike cried out with the first swat.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Angel spanked him over and over. Each swat burned like fire and caused his body to shudder.

"You. Don't. Do. That. Again!" Angel admonished as he swatted.

Sixteen swats. No more, no less. Spike was sniffling and choking back tears by the time he was done. It had been a long time since he had been spanked by his Grand-sire. He had almost forgotten how much Angel's spankings hurt. His ass would be sore for quite awhile.

The next day Angel and Connor had a long talk. Connor promised to try to behave better, and Angel told him that the next time he misbehaved, there would be consequences.


End file.
